powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Eye
The power to possess eye with supernatural properties. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Also Called * Dōjutsu/瞳術/Visual Jutsu (Naruto series) * Magic/Magical/Mystic Eye * Special Eye Capabilities The user possesses a eye(s) with supernatural powers and properties. Applications * Hypnotic Vision ** Mind Control * Ocular Techniques * Penance Stare Associations * Electronic Eyes * Selective Limb Empowerment Limitations * Any abilities the eye(s) grant may be nullified if said eye(s) are damaged, destroyed or removed. Known Users Gallery Oboro.jpg|Oboro (Basilisk) can use her Mystic Eyes to nullify the special abilities of any ninja who meets her stare directly. Lelouch Geass.jpg|The Geass in Lelouch's (Code Geass) eyes grants him the power of "absolute obedience," allowing him to hypnotize others and plant post-hypnotic suggestions in their minds. Lelouch's_Evolved_Geass.png|Though initially limited to one, Lelouch's (Code Geass) Geass eventually evolved to encompass both eyes. Magic Vision by Sivana.jpeg|After being struck in the right eye by a bolt of eldrich lightning, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana (DC's New 52) gained the ability to see all forms of magic. Shinigami Eyes Death Note.gif|Shinigami, as well as humans with Shinigami Eyes (Death Note) can learn the name and perceive the remaining lifespan of a human by just looking at their faces. Wisely demon eye active.PNG|Wisely Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Demon Eye allows him to manipulate memories, read minds, and memory investigation. Hades aura.jpg|Hades (Fairy Tail) possesses the Demon's Eye. Along with increase his already incredible Magic Power, the eye allows him to perform one of Zeref's Black Arts and use Living Magic. 300px-Wrath_redone.png|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) displays his Ultimate Eye, which allows him to perceive the outcome of actions, allowing him to counter and defeat his opponents with incredible ease. MadEye.jpg|Alastor Moody (Harry Potter) truly lives up to his epithet of Mad-Eye. File:EmperorTime.png|Kurapika & Kurta Clan (Hunter X Hunter) possess Scarlet Eyes that increase in physical strength & speed. Kaguya's_dojutsu.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Rinne Sharingan, the progenitor technique of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, as a third eye. Sasuke Sharingan 3.jpg|The Uchiha Clan's Sharingan (Naruto) grants superhuman eyesight, ability to read body language, hypnosis, and the power to copy the jutsus of other ninja. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.gif|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) is advanced form of the Sharingan activated by only a handful of Uchiha. Along with standard Sharingan abilities, it grants Tsukoyomi, Amaterasu's flames and Susanoo. Hinata's_byakugan.jpg|The Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clan's Byakugan (Naruto) grants a wide variety of vision powers, such as near-360-Degree Vision, Telescopic Vision, and X-Ray Vision. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|In his Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) displays the Rinne Sharingan as a third eye, cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and allows the user to teleport to a series of alternate dimensions. Tenseigan_Activated.PNG|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) displays the Tenseigan, created by combining the Byakugan with the Ōtsutsuki clan's chakra. Ketsu.jpg|Chinoike Clan's Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants mind control and ability to manipulate blood and metallic liquids. Boruto Jogan.jpg|Boruto Uzumaki's Jougan (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) Mio Sakamoto Eye.jpg|Mio Sakamoto's (Strike Witches) Magic Eye enables her enhanced vision capabilities, though it weakens when she is low on magic power. Redeye H.png|Redeye's (Valkyrie Crusade) central eye allows her to kill anything who looks into it. Ruby Rose (RWBY) SilverEyes.jpg|Ruby Rose (RWBY) is descended from a line of silver-eyed warriors, said to be able to strike down Grimm with a single look. File:Jagan Eye.png|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) possesses the Jagan, which grants him telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, remote viewing, heightened senses, and the ability to control the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries